


Jealousy (Ian)

by FlirtyHale



Series: One Word [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous!Ian, M/M, Mickey is father of the year, Needy!Ian, Svetlana got deported
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone asks for Gallavich prompts, I always, always go for jealous!Ian, because ughhh.. Jealous Ian is my jam, ok? ;) So yeah, Ian is jealous (and maybe even clingy because of it), and Mickey is looooving it (he's usually the jealous one), and lets Ian be jealous a bit longer, because he can't help but love the adorable pouty face Ian makes when Mickey "casually" mentions whoever Ian is jealous of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy (Ian)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning i had taken my allergy medicine well i wrote/edited this and it makes like slightly loopy so prepare yourself :)

When Mickey signed the divorce papers the thought kind of remained in the back of his head. With every swipe of the pen though the thought got pushed further and further into the back of his mind. Because he was free at last. Till the letter came.  
  
Svetlana was deported. Back to where ever the fuck with no chance to say any last words. All that came was an official letter from immigration that she had been sent home and likelyhood of her returning silm to fuck all.   
  
Well Mickey was slightly thrilled that she was gone, that he didn't have her hand always in his pocket for money and always degrading his masculinity. It was exciting to finally not have to deal with her stupid accent or stupid demands but a wail of a cry crashed the excitement.   
  
Mandy told him over and over that his son couldn't go with her because he was born on US soil and that Mickey still had parental rights. But he didn't listen to his sister, like every other time.   
  
Instead he went to immigration office downtown and pushed past all the other people in line to yell at the lady at the counter for why the hell they couldn't send his ex-wife back home with her stupid child.   
  
They told him the exact same thing as Mandy did and escorted him out of the building.  
  
Before returning back to where now his responsibilities lay he stopped at a convenience store to pick up a king can of beer and chug it as his last victory.   
  
He thought about going over to the Gallagher's and telling Ian about everything about how he couldn't do this. How he couldn't take care of a kid. How he couldn't be a single parent on the south side or at least a good one. But he figured that was just the beer talking and continued his way home.  
  
*

So the next day when Ian appeared coming flying in through the door, noticing something was wrong Mickey had to tell him.

  
"So she's gone? Just like that?"  
  
Mickey nodded and Ian stared off at the wall in thought.  
  
Ian's life hadn't been any easier after months of downfalls over and over and then a breaking point that lasted 60 days in a hospital and finally an array of pills that seemed to be working. Things were looking up for him, he was back in high school trying his hardest to get his diploma and then maybe try and get into the community college to take something.   
  
Mickey was really proud of the kid for getting through everything that he has gotten through. But now he had to get through his shit storm at him too.  
  
"Yeah and now I gotta take care of his kid all by my fuckin self."  
  
Ian sighed and shook his head "No, not all by yourself" and Mickey stared at him dumbfound as Ian went to picked the crying baby boy out of his crib and began to sway the boy back and forth till he fell asleep on Ian's shoulder.  
  
"Hey how'd you do that!?" Mickey questioned.  
"I've had a lot of practice with Debbie, Carl and Liam. You'll get the hang of it."  
  
Mickey sighed contently, staring at his boyfriend who looked so comfortable holding his son in his arms.  
  
Maybe he could do this.  
  
* A Month Later

  
Ian walked back over to the Milkovich house. He had a bag packed full of clothes and a bunch of Liam's old clothes as well.  
  
He figured he'd be staying over there longer than he did last week- which was fiver whole days before Mickey told him to go home, rest that'd he'd got Yev under control. Ian didn't want to, he wanted to stay and help. He liked Yev, the kid was absolutely adorable and clung onto Ian's shirt like a lifeline and each day he looked more and more like his dad. It just disheartened him that he came into this world on such shitty terms.   
  
So Ian listened to Mickey, he went home for the weekend,  figuring the guy wanted to see what it would be like without Ian's help and Ian was sure that Mickey was missing him. So he bounced up the stairs and opened the door.   
  
"Mick?" He called out into the house.  
"He's out" Mandy replied with her squirrel hat on top of her head.  
"Where's Yev."  
"With Mickey. I gotta run I'll see you later" She smiled at him and left out the door.  
  
Ian stood in the quietness of the house and looked around at all the baby toys thrown about. Baby bottles half filled sat on the table and mountains of plates and glass baby food jars were piled on the counter. Considering he didn't know when Mickey was going to be back, he started to clean to pass the time.  
  
*  
  
It took him over an hour to just get the kitchen clean and make a few more bottles of milk to store in the fridge. Then he started tidying the living room, throwing all the baby toys into a cardboard box and folding blankets. That's when the door opened and closed and heavy breathing could be heard throughout the whole house.  
  
"'Ey what are you doing here?" Mickey said as he put the carrier down on the couch.  
"I just came over to see you-" he paused "-and Yev of course" he went over and picked the boy out of his carrier who was all smily and giggly.   
  
"And Where were you today?" Ian asked to Yev as if the small kid could answer.  
"We went to tend to the whores. Making sure were fulfilling promises as dad and son pimps right Yev ?!" Mickey answered instead and Yev squeaked when he heard his name.  
"I see.Teaching him the family business early?" Ian teased

“Hilarious. This little shit is gonna be a true ladykiller or mankiller whatever he wants and whose better to show him that than his dad.”

Ian snorted “Oh really?! Like cause you had men lined up to bang you.”

“I had you and that was fucking enough” MIckey smiled wickedly and ian would’ve poked the guy in the ribs if he wasn’t holding a child.  
  
"You cleaned too?" Mickey noticed   
"Yeah had nothing better to do."  
"Well you could be home studying"   
"When did you become father of the year?"  
"Oh fuck off" Mickey grumbled and pulled a bottle out of the fridge and walked over to Ian.   
  
Ian expected the older man to kiss him hello or to kiss him as a thank you but instead he just got Mickey pulling away the kid from his arms and began to feed him the bottle.  
  
"You're welcome for making the bottle" Ian snapped.  
"Oh yeah thanks. Hey can you get Yev's blanket I think it's in Mandy's room."  
Ian rolled his eyes "Sure" and shuffled away into Mandy's room where a bright yellow blanket was placed on the bed along with Mandy's Polaroid camera and pictures of Yev and Mickey giving the finger and a selfie of Mandy herself. But one that surprised Ian was Mickey fast asleep on the couch with Yev asleep on his chest looking so domestic and loving. Ian's chest tightened and he could feel it low in his stomach. The envy that Mickey had suddenly grown into his caretaker for his son. And it angered him a little that he was slightly jealous, he needed to relax. He wasn’t going to lose Mickey of this. No that would be crazy.   
  
He left the room and tossed the blanket as Mickey "I think I'm gonna go lay down" Ian told him.  
"Alright" is all Mickey said as he tucked the blanket under Yev's arm and Ian went and crawled into Mickey's bed, that didn't even smell like him.  
  
*  
Mickey's attention seemed to be solely focused on Yev, which was great. Mickey was being a better dad than both their dads combined but Ian began to feel the effects of Mickey's attention or therefore lack of.   
  
He returned back to his own home, he only went over to the Milkovich's to clean for a few hours and then leave. And for weeks on end he wouldn't see Mickey, just the inside of the Milkovich house.

So one day finally as if it hadn’t been long enough. He’d come over to the Milkovich house and it was like old times. Mandy feeding spoonfuls of mush to Yev and Mickey counting the number of guns he’d collected over the years all at the same table.

“Hey” Mandy nodded at him first.

“Hey” He nodded back and then looked over to Mickey who didn’t even look up.Ian turned his head to Mandy giving her a pleading look and she shook her head no, Ian pouted his lip and Mandy rolled her eyes.

“Hey i’m gonna go take Yev for a walk” She announced

“What you never take him for walks!?” Mickey shouted, the only thing he’s said since Ian’s walked in the door.

“Well- now i am is that alright shithead?”

“Yeah be my fucking guest.”

She picked the kid up and the bag with stuff in it for him and left with the door slamming shut.

“Hey so i was thinking, why don’t we go shoot those pistols in those old abandoned apartments?” Ian suggested.

Silence.

“Okay… What about we go to that hotel, trick old dudes into sex and take their money? That was fun.”

“Yeah?”

“Okay well maybe not. We could go to the dugout at the baseball diamond and y’know have some fun there. Maybe hit a homerun?”

“Wow baseball term innuendos. You’ve really reached pathetic now haven’t you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I dunno. Hey i gotta take these guns over to my brothers place so Yev can’t get to them.”

Ian made a face.

“What?”

“Do you even realize what you’re doing?”

“Maybe i don’t know. What the fuck do you think i’m doing?” Mickey said defensively.

“You’re driving me nuts! With all this father son shit. It’s like he’s your whole world now. You only ever have time for him” He paused and took a deep breath “We haven’t fucked in almost two months and i don’t know how you’ve lasted considering i’m losing my goddamn mind at this point.”

“Are you jealous?”

“What?”

Mickey smiled a shit eating grin “Are you jealous of Yev?”

“Don’t fuck around Mickey,i swear.”

“He’s my son man!”

“Yeah and what am i? Nothing? Cause that’s what i’ve felt like for-”

“Ian you’re my boyfriend.”

Ian was kind of shocked to hear the word but nonetheless still annoyed. “Yeah i know and i think i deserve to be treated like it.”

“So what do you want tough guy?”

“kiss me, touch me, blow me, fuck me, whatever you got in you just fucking do it.”

“Your wish is my command.”


End file.
